


Charmed

by waywardmoeyy



Series: Charmed [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts AU, Misha Collins x Reader, Misha Collins x Reader AU, Misha Collins/Reader AU, Supernatural RPF AU, Supernatural RPF/Hogwarts AU, Supernatural/Hogwarts AU, misha x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: When you decide to leave you boring job at the Ministry for Magic, you decide to give your dream of teaching a try. And, where better to teach than at your old school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? It’s a dream come true! But, when you arrive on your first day, you run into a familiar face, a former classmate of yours. Will this handsome blast from the past become a good teaching mentor, friend, or possibly more?





	1. Chapter 1

You clutched your tattered leather suitcase at your side and grinned. You could hear things shuffling about under the well-worn material, your undetectable extension charm allowing you to fit almost everything from your modest house into the small bag. You were going to be there most of the year, and you honestly didn’t know what you were going to need. So, you brought it all.  
It had been nearly nine years since you had left Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a graduate at the top of your class. Your favorite subject had quickly led to your mundane career at the Ministry of Magic. You had plugged away at your desk, quickly earning yourself your own office in the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad section, using your spells and charms knowledge to help the world around you. Or, so you thought.  
But, when that got boring, you flirted with the idea of teaching. The idea had always been in the back of your mind, but it remained just that, an idea. Working for the Ministry will give you the best options in life,your father always told you. But now, you we’re free to think as an adult, and free to follow the career you truly wanted.  
And that’s how you ended up here, at the gates of one of the best schools of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Not only had you been accepted as a professor at the prestigious school, but you were going to be teaching your favorite subject, Charms. For the last few days, you had been pinching yourself as you packed your belongings and wrote what you hoped would pass for a curriculum. And in less than a week, you were going to find out if your hard work had paid off.  
You smiled wider as the Headmaster of the school approached you, slowly making her way down the stone steps of the ancient building. She had been at the post since a year after you graduated, taking over for the former Headmaster who had fallen ill. She was a tall, thin woman with tight blonde curls that swirled down to her elbows. Her bright emerald eyes locked on you as she made her way towards you.  
“Miss Y/L/N, welcome.” Her voice was a bit cold, but her smile seemed reasonably genuine. You smiled and nodded back, clutching your bag a little tighter. “I trust the castle doesn’t look much different since you were here last?”  
You shook your head. “It looks exactly the same,” you responded a little quieter than you meant to. Something about this woman was intimidating, even though she appeared harmless. She must have been a brilliant witch to be appointed as Headmaster, especially since she appeared to be so young.  
“Come this way, Miss Y/L/N. I’m glad you came a few days early,” she explained as she escorted you up the stairs and into the front of the castle. “We hope your quarters will be alright. I apologize for the state of the office. It hasn’t been used in a few years. Your living space will be attached to your office, located in the same corridor as the Ravenclaw common room. I believe you’re familiar with that part of the castle.”  
You nodded again with a smile. “Yes, Headmaster. Very familiar. It will be nice to see that area of the castle again.”  
The woman smiled and chuckled as you turned a corner. “Right at home!” she shouted as you followed her deeper into the maze of halls.  
The woman, Shara Havendew, continued to mumble as she pointed out the miniscule changes that had happened since she had been running the place. You nodded every once in a while to make sure you seemed interested, but you were mostly focused on the glory of Hogwarts castle. Sure, you had spent seven years in the magnificent building. But, in the nine years that you had been gone, you had forgotten the shear brilliance of the place. The multitude of pictures that danced in their frames, cascading over the towering stone walls. The stairs swirled as they shifted, guiding the two of you to where you needed to go. It was nothing like the small town you had settled in just after landing your job at the Ministry. It was old and beautiful in the best of ways.  
“Well, here you are Miss Y/L/N. Home sweet home! I hope this will do.” The Headmaster opened the door, exposing a small, circular shaped room. There was some dust on the small window sills on the far side of the room, and a small layer covering the dark hardwood floors. The desk in the center of the room was almost large enough to sleep on, a slightly lighter color than the floor. With a little bit of elbow grease, and a few repairing spells, the place would be good as new.  
“It’s perfect,” you replied in a sense of awe. “Thank you so much for this opportunity. I’m really excited.” You sounded like a polite schoolgirl, but it was all true. This was a new chapter in your life that made you all giddy with excitement. Teaching the young minds of tomorrow was helping the world a lot more than your Ministry job ever had, and you didn’t care how cheesy that sounded.  
“The room to the left leads to your living quarters, where you have a small kitchen, bedroom, and washroom. If you need anything, feel free to ask. You know where my office is.” She nodded awkwardly, then turned back towards the hall. “There will be dinner at seven in the Great Room tonight. All employees are welcome. It would be a good chance to meet your new colleagues. There are certainly a lot of new faces here.”  
Your stomach rumbled at the thought of food. “That sounds great. Thank you again, Headmaster.” And, with that, Headmaster Havendew made her way down the hall and out of sight.  
**  
After a few hours of cleaning and snacking on the small amount of food you had packed in your travel bag, you finally got to unpacking your suitcase. You found a nice sweater and a pair of black skinny jeans that seemed appropriate for dinner. You didn’t want to look like a mess when you met your new co-workers. So, you laid out the light blue cardigan and your pants, before heading for the shower.  
Once you were all cleaned up and dressed, you smiled over at your cat, who was resting comfortably on one of the freshly cleaned window sills. She stared up at the sky, the sunlight quickly dimming. Then, she rested her head on her paws. She was an older girl, the same pet you had since your sixth year at Hogwarts. But, she was healthy and pretty spry for her age, and she was the only friend you really had.  
You nodded her way, then slipped on your shoes, before heading for the door.  
You waved your wand, locking your door, then slowly moseyed down the massive hall. All of the pictures and paintings on the walls were the same, the people in them chattering amongst each other as you studied the familiar scene. Your heart fluttered with nostalgia when you passed the Ravenclaw common room. That had been your home for most of your adolescence, and a part of you wondered if it was still the same inside. You knew that as a teacher you could check it out yourself. But, you’d rather save that kind of excitement for later.  
As you approached the Great Hall, you could hear the buzz of the other professors chatting as they enjoyed their meals. You couldn’t help but smile as you thought about how many meals you ate in that room, surrounded by friends. Unfortunately, you hadn’t talked with them since shortly after graduation. You blamed it on having different paths in life. But, when you thought about it, it still made you wonder what really happened.  
You pushed your memories aside as you turned the corner and slowly entered the Great Room. There were at least two dozen staff members, some seated in their designated spots along the staff dining table, while others stood and chatted. There were name cards in front of each seat. Your eyes scanned the table in search of yours. Halfway down the right side of the long, wooden table, you found your name with the word Charms written in small writing beneath it. You never thought you would see your name on that table, not even in your wildest dreams. But, there it was. You smiled, making your way towards your seat.  
You slowed down as you spotted the man in the seat beside yours. He was turned sideways in his chair as he chatted with the professor beside him. There was something familiar about him. That disheveled hair and the untucked shirt. He was a student when you were, in the same year as you. You squinted at his name on the card. Professor Misha Collins – Potions. You remembered that name. He was in a few of your classes.  
He turned your direction, glancing at something to your right, then turned back to the person in front of him. Oh yes, you remembered him. He was a Hufflepuff that almost ended up in Slytherin. It was the first and only time you heard the Sorting Hat ever have to choose between those two houses. From what you remembered, he certainly had a rebellious streak. But, he was very loyal to his friends, kind to everyone around him, and very smart.  
His blue eyes flicked your direction again as you approached. He looked exactly the same. He was tall, but didn’t tower over everyone, and the same five-o-clock shadow you noticed during your sixth year was still just peeking through. You smiled to yourself at the thought of someone you knew being there. It was reassuring to see a familiar face in an otherwise daunting situation, no matter how little you actually knew him.  
You rounded the table and headed to your seat. You were four seats in, several seats over from the Headmaster. You tip-toed over to the seat and sat down, smiling as your empty plate quickly filled with a variety of warm food. You glanced over to see Misha facing away from you, still chatting with the much older professor on the other side of him. You shrugged. Of course, you wanted to say hi, but you didn’t want to interrupt. Plus, you had all year to say hello. After all, you were going to be sitting beside the man for meals. You were bound to gain his attention at some point.  
So, you picked up your fork and dug into the amazing meal in front of you. Every few moments, your eyes glanced over at Misha’s back, but he remained facing away from you.  
Once you were almost finished with your meal, Headmaster Havendew made her way over to you, standing awkwardly on the other side of the table. You peered up and smiled.  
“Good evening, Headmaster,” you greeted her. She beamed, studying you as you gently placed your fork on your plate.  
“I hope your quarters weren’t too much of a mess.” She scrunched her nose a bit before continuing. “I should have sent someone to sort it out before you got here.”  
“It wasn’t bad at all,” you answered sweetly. “Cleaned up very nicely.” You offered an overly sweet smile, a part of you hoping that she would just walk away. You were definitely more of an observer, and you were enjoying listening to the chit-chat around you. But, you needed to be polite to your boss, no matter odd and uncomfortable she made you feel.  
“Well, I’m glad that everything worked out for you, Miss Y/L/N. Let me know if you need anything.” You nodded as she turned away. “Oh!” she shouted, turning back towards you. “You will have access to your classroom tomorrow, to get it ready for when the students get here. After breakfast tomorrow, I will show you the way. The Charms classroom is not in the same spot as the last time you were here.” She smiled, the abruptly walked away.  
You smiled and chuckled to yourself. “Thank you, Headmaster.”  
“Y/L/N?” you heard a low voice ask from beside you. You shifted your gaze towards the voice, finding Misha shifted in his seat, staring straight at you. His piercing blue eyes were wide as he studied you. “Y/N Y/L/N?” he asked.  
“That’s me,” you answered in a bubbly voice.  
Misha tilted his head, scanning you over and smiling. “Merlin’s beard, I remember you. You were in some of my classes while I was still at school here.” He smiled, extending his hand. “I’m—”  
“Misha. I remember you too. I was going to say hi, but I didn’t want to interrupt your conversation.” You shook his hand and smiled. “It was actually really nice to see a familiar face amongst all the new ones. I can’t believe they cleared out most of the professors in nine years.”  
“Professor Bhenni is still teaching Divination, but other than that, they are mostly new. You’ll get acquainted soon. Almost everyone is easy to talk to,” Misha grinned, leaning against the table as he quickly glanced over at Headmaster Havendew. His tie was askew, and his professor’s cloak was hanging loosely off one shoulder.  
“I’m glad.” You smiled up at your peer. It was great knowing someone there, but it felt even better getting to know someone all over again. Honestly, it was almost like you were bringing back a bit of your past. It felt like this year was going to be even better than you had hoped.


	2. Chapter Two

After everyone had left the dining hall, you headed back to your room. Misha, whose own room was apparently just down the hall from yours, followed you through the castle as you reminisced over your school days.  
“I can’t believe you haven’t been in the Prefect bathroom before!” Misha laughed.  
You furrowed your brow. “I was never a Prefect! And I didn’t really have a reason to use that bathroom.” Your words were muffled in your laughter. “Why? Did you have any wild and crazy parties in the Prefect bathroom? After dark?” You raised an eyebrow, stopping in your tracks as your arms curled around your stomach, laughter quickly taking over.  
“Yes! It’s the one place teachers wouldn’t go after hours! No one wanders up there if they don’t need to. So, it’s the best place to throw a party.” Misha winked. “Just don’t drink anything out of the sinks. Who only knows the last time those were cleaned!” The two of you laughed.  
“I honestly don’t want to know.” You smiled, then reached your door. Then, you turned to Misha, who smiled at you. “Well, now you know where I am, but please don’t stalk me. At least not for a few weeks.” You chuckled, then smiled sweetly. “It’s nice to see a familiar face. It actually takes some of the edge off of starting anew. Although, we didn’t really talk much while at school here.”  
Misha huffed. “Yeah, I’m not even sure why we didn’t talk.” He shrugged. “But we are now, and that’s good.” Misha shifted on his feet. “It was great catching up with you. I’m just down the hall a bit if you need anything. We have one more day until the students arrive. Then, the real fun begins.”  
You nodded. “Right. I honestly don’t know what I’m doing, but I’ll think up something. I have a curriculum of sorts.” You shrugged, then smiled. “I was going to take some time tomorrow to familiarize myself with the grounds again and get my classroom ready. I also have to read through my textbook and make sure everything I’m going to be introducing is in there.” You didn’t exactly know why you were telling him this, but it was just nice to not have all of your thoughts crammed in your head for once. You had someone to talk to, someone who seemed like he was genuinely listening to you.  
“That’s a good idea.” Misha smiled, then nodded down the hall towards your office. “Well, I’ll see you at breakfast then?” he asked with a hint of hope in his gravelly voice.  
“Yep! I’ll be there. I’m not someone who can function without eating in the morning.” Misha nodded again, then offered a small wave.  
“It’s good to see you. ‘Til tomorrow then.” And, with that, he turned back down the hall and towards his office.  
Once he was gone, you slipped behind your door and sighed. Your cat meowed from on top of your desk, slowly stretching before joining you at your side. You smiled down at the sweet creature, then headed to the large trunk where you kept her food.  
After feeding your little friend, you headed over to your living quarters, where you found your pajamas and readied yourself for the night. Sure, it was early, but you had a lot to look over tomorrow, and your mind needed to be ready.  
That was, if you could get your mind to think about something other than Misha Collins. His striking blue eyes were the only thing you saw when your mind wandered off, those plump lips curling into a sweet smile. You remembered him being attractive and could count a few times where you found yourself staring in class instead of listening to your professor. But, you never thought much more of it. And, if you were being honest with yourself, you didn’t really think about him at all after graduation.  
Ever.  
But, now that he was a safe, familiar face in your new world, he was all you could think about. Not that you were complaining. You just hoped that those eyes didn’t distract you from your true purpose at Hogwarts.  
**  
Your eyes shot open just after seven, which gave you about an hour before breakfast. You rolled out of bed and quickly gathered some reasonably comfortable clothes, then headed for your shower.  
For some reason, your hair was cooperating today, and you barely needed to do much to it. Somehow, everything was working. Your long gray sweater was barely wrinkled, and your black skinny jeans were free of cat hair. Not that those things wouldn’t be a simple fix, but it was nice to not have to worry about them.  
Once you were ready, you took your extra ten minutes to slowly walk down to the Great Hall, taking in the warmth of the sun that pierced through the tall castle windows. You loved Hogwarts at the beginning of the year. It was still warm enough outside that you didn’t need a jacket, but it was never too warm. You made a mental note to take a walk after you set up your classroom.  
When you reached the Great Hall, there were already quite a few teachers chatting and enjoying their first meal of the day. You instantly peered around room but saw no sign of Misha. You would feel a small part of you sink with disappointment, but you brushed it off. You needed to get to know some of the other professors. So, you headed for your seat, where you were greeted with a warm meal.  
There was a man sitting in the seat beside you, opposite from Misha, who caught your eye. You didn’t remember him being there the night before. But, you weren’t exactly thinking clearly then. But, now that your mind was at ease, you took time to notice the people around you. And this man just seemed, well, off.  
You began to eat your meal quietly, offering a wave to the Headmaster as she shuffled by. But, for some reason, there was something that kept steering your attention to the man to your right. He was tall, and several years older than you. His dress blazer was a burnt red color, contrasting rather well against his coffee colored hair. You couldn’t read the name on his name card from the angle you were in. So, you tried your best to ignore the man and finish your meal.  
“Is this seat taken?” a warm voice asked to your left. You turned to see Misha’s sweet smile, and especially crazy hair, turned your way. You chucked and nodded at his seat.  
“It has your name on it. So, yes.” You winked, then laughed.  
Misha smiled, then slipped into his chair. “How did you sleep?” he asked as he picked up his fork and stared down at his food.  
“Well, actually. I woke up right on time for breakfast, which I could never seem to accomplish when I was in school. So, that’s a plus.” You took a bite of food. “How about you?”  
Misha nodded, his mouth full of food. “Fine.” He finished his bite, then smiled. “I don’t usually fall asleep until about two or three in the morning. But, I manage with a few hours of sleep rather well. I’ve been like that for a lot of my life.”  
You chuckled, covering your finished plate. “Well, I’m guessing those Prefect parties didn’t help your sleep schedule either?” you joked, earning you a pout from your peer.  
“No, I guess not.” He took another bite. “What are you planning to do today?”  
You shrugged, letting out a sigh. “I’ll be preparing my classroom. Just thinking about it is overwhelming.” You bit you lip, wondering how your nerves were going to react when all of those children peered up at you on the first day of classes.  
“Well, remember, the students arrive tomorrow, but you really have two days until classes start. So, if you miss something today, you have tomorrow.” Misha offered a reassuring smile.  
“And they’re kids. They won’t eat you,” an unfamiliar voice chuckled from across the table. You peered up to see a tall man standing on the other side of the long table from you, smiling down at you and Misha.  
“Jared! I was wondering when you were going to get here! Y/N, this is Professor Jared Padalecki. He teaches Muggle Studies. This is—what—your third year now?”  
Jared nodded. “Third year. They didn’t manage to scare me away yet,” he joked.  
Misha huffed out a laugh. “I don’t know if you recognize him, Y/N. But, Jared was two years behind us in school, Gryffindor house.” You studied the man. He looked vaguely familiar, but it was hard to tell. His long hair tickled his ears as he gazed down at you. You knew you would remember someone that tall. He must have grown in his last two years, otherwise he would have been recognizable.  
You shrugged. “Sorry, I didn’t know many people outside of my year if they weren’t in Ravenclaw house. But, it’s nice to make your acquaintance, Jared.” You extended your hand, and the man shook it. Then, Jared excused himself, and took off towards his seat on the other side of Headmaster Havendew.  
“I think I would remember someone that tall,” you muttered jokingly. Misha chuckled.  
“He wasn’t that tall when I was here. When I recognized his name, I did a double take. I couldn’t believe that he doubled in size. I showed him the ropes when he started teaching here,” Misha explained. “This year will be my fifth year here. I can’t believe the time has flown by this quickly.”  
You smiled, then turned to your right. You could feel a chill go up your right arm. You studied the man beside you, who turned his attention to the rest of the room. But, something about his presence was making you uneasy.  
“Misha, who’s the man beside me?” you whispered faintly, gesturing to the eerie man beside you. “Was he there yesterday?”  
Misha glanced around you, then locked his eyes back on you. “That’s Professor Bentley Keegan. He’s the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. I don’t remember seeing him yesterday. He’s kind of a creepy bloke.” Misha made sure to keep his voice low. You glance over your shoulder, trying to get a good look at the man without staring. He couldn’t have been more than ten years older than you and was mildly attractive. But, there was definitely something off about him. Something almost dark.  
“How long has be taught here?” you asked, leaning closer to Misha so he could hear you.  
Misha furrowed his brow. “He was new last year. He doesn’t socialize much. Although, he quickly became close to the Headmaster.” Just as Misha finished his sentence, the man in question stood from his seat. His short, spiked barely moved as he tucked his chair back in, then headed in the opposite direction.  
“Have you talked with him?” you asked Misha as the man left the Great Hall.  
“Briefly. I welcomed him last year. I try to at least be civil with everyone here. But, he brushed me off. He seems to only talk to those who are from a long, pure bloodline. You know, one of those elitist types. I don’t know. That’s just what I noticed.” Misha shrugged, leaning back in his chair. “My half-blood ass probably isn’t good enough for him.” Then, Misha smirked and winked. “But, we can’t win them all.”  
You sighed, allowing your body to relax now that Professor Keegan was gone. You watched as a few of the other professors left the hall, including the Headmaster.  
You turned to Misha and smiled, then rose from your seat. “Well, I should get to work on my classroom. I’m not really sure where to begin. But, I’ll figure something out.”  
“Let me know if you need anything. You know where to find me,” Misha offered. You pushed in your chair, then patted Misha on the shoulder, before headed towards your new classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

The classroom you were assigned to was exactly the same as it was when you were a student. The walls were still an off white color, and several paintings were scattered over the walls. The room was somewhat circular, the ceiling domed with an intricately painting stretching over the curve. There were five rows of tables on each side, each one seating at least five students. You slowly drifted between them, making sure every chair was tucked in neatly and that the desks were free from gum.  
Then, you slowly made your way towards the front of the class, where a small desk sat in the right corner. In the center, there was a large chalk board and a stool placed neatly beside it. Small, thin bookcases lined the walls around the room. Some of the books looked as old as the castle itself, while others looked like they were put there the day before.  
All in all, the classroom was already well put together. You just needed to put your finishing touches on it. You made your way over to the small desk and rested your messenger bag on the corner. As you fished around in the bag, you found a photo of your parents, which you always kept on your desk at the Ministry. It was small, no bigger than the palm of your hand, but it was your favorite photo of them. Even though you didn’t see them much, you liked having them here with you.  
Then, you pulled out an even smaller photo of your cat, which you placed just beside the photo of your parents. Next was your leather-bound notebook, which held your curriculum for the year. Or, at least, what you had thought up so far.  
After you emptied your bag, and secured the cap on your ink, you smiled down at the small space. It was all yours, and a heck of a lot more than the Ministry of Magic had ever given you.  
“Hello?” an unfamiliar voice sounded from the doorway at the other side of the classroom. “Is someone in here?”  
“Yes?” you answered, not seeing where the voice was coming from. But, just a moment later, a figure emerged from the shadows that surrounded the door.  
Professor Bentley Keegan.  
Keegan smiled up at you, his eyes narrowing just a little when he spotted you. “Well, hello there. You must be the new Charms Professor. Miss Y/L/N, is it? Welcome.” He glided through the center aisle. “Has anyone shown you around the castle yet?” he asked, raising a dark eyebrow.  
You huffed an emotionless laugh. “Well, seeing as I attended this school for seven years, I’m pretty confident I can find my way around.”  
Keegan grinned, his sparking teeth shining through his lips. “Well, I’m glad you’re comfortable. Let me introduce myself.” He stopped just a few feet from you, extending his hand. “I’m Bentley Keegan, Defense Against the Dark Arts professor for the second year now.” He peered around the room. “I remember, when I was attending here, this room was the Potions classroom, before they deemed it too small. But, I’m dating myself. I promise, I’m really not that old.”  
You raised an eyebrow, wondering why this man was being so friendly all of a sudden. He must have heard of your family. Your bloodline was mostly pure, not that it mattered. Your family wasn’t pretentious, unlike most of the other pure lines. But, when one of the noble or pure families heard your name, you were automatically treated like one of their own, which was honestly kind of strange.  
“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Keegan. Now, if you would excuse me, I have to finish putting my classroom together.” You offered a simple smile as your skin puckered. This man gave you the worst feeling. Sure, you were a little sensitive to those around you. A good people reader, as your mother put it. But, this man radiated something dark, and you wanted him away from you now.  
He offered you and emotionless smile. “Well, I will see you soon, then.” Keegan nodded, then turned for the door. You watched as the creepy man left, his hair swaying slightly against the light breeze that filled the room. Keeping your hand on your wand, you waited until you could no longer hear his footsteps before you let your body relax. Misha was right; he was a creepy bloke.  
**  
Once you were done putting your classroom together, you decided to take a stroll through the halls. The sun was still shining through the stories-tall windows, and a light breeze whispered past you as you approached the courtyard.  
The blue sky was lightly littered with small, thin clouds and the air was warm on your skin. You closed your eyes, leaning your head up to the sky, taking in the heat.  
“Looks like you’ve got some time on your hands,” a voice called form behind you, startling you. You spun to see Misha approaching you.  
You chuckled. “Are you stalking me, Mr. Collins?”  
Misha smirked, then shook his head. “Not unless you want me to, Miss Y/L/N.” You nudged him, laughing. “Actually, I was going to take advantage of this beautiful day and take a walk. I came prepared this year, which was actually very helpful. It’s surprising what not procrastinating can do.” He grinned. “Care to join me on this beautiful day?”  
You nodded. “I’d be honored,” you mocked. Misha huffed, a hint of pink spreading across his cheeks. Was he flirting? Of course, he was quite a flirt. You remembered that part from when the two of you were in school. Girls would chatter when he walked past, and half of them would die to have a date with him. But, he never seemed to be with anyone for a particularly long time. Not that you kept track of, anyway.  
But, that didn’t matter now. What mattered was that you were very quickly becoming friends, and that something about Misha Collins made your stomach flutter. That second part, of course, was more than you ever wanted to admit.  
But, something about those blue eyes and that permanent bedhead he always wore so proudly was growing on you. Plus, it was nice to have someone so nice to lean on, especially with the plethora of changes over the last few days.  
Misha led you down a path that lead towards the quidditch field. The giant structure was surrounded by lush, green grass and wildflowers popping up around the scattered rocks. You couldn’t wait to see the crowd cheering during a game. You wondered how many times Ravenclaw would beat Hufflepuff, and how many times you would be able to tease Misha about his house losing. You couldn’t help but smile at the thought.  
“What are you grinning about?” Misha asked, breaking you from your thoughts. You rolled your eyes and laughed.  
“What? Am I not allowed to smile?” You asked, pretending to sound offended. Misha’s eyes widened a little.  
“Uh, no! Of course, you are! I just mean—"  
“Cool it, Mish. I’m just joking.” You smiled at him, and he returned the sentiment, before rolling his eyes.  
“Little shit.”  
You nodded. “That I am. And, to answer your question, I was just wondering what kind of party Ravenclaw is going to throw when they win the Quidditch Cup.”  
“Oh, in your dreams, Y/L/N. Hufflepuff has won the last two years in a row, and we won the House Cup last year too. So, your house doesn’t have the best track record lately.” Misha’s nose scrunched as he laughed.  
“Well, maybe I’ll bring my house some good luck.” You winked at Misha, who shrugged.  
“We’ll just have to see about that.” Misha laughed, then sighed. “I miss being out there, though.”  
You turned to him, your brow furrowed. “Wait, you played quidditch? I don’t remember that.”  
Misha nodded. “You must not remember much about me, then. I joined the team my fourth year. I was a beater my first three years, then became seeker for my last year.” Misha gazed over at the field, which looked exactly the same as it did the last time you were on it, almost ten years prior.  
“I guess I never noticed who was on the opposing teams. I went to most of the games, but my eyes were always on the Ravenclaw players.”  
Misha turned to you. “Anyone in particular?” What? What the hell did that mean?  
“Um, no. I was just there to cheer the team on, you know? House pride and shit.” You watched his face, trying to read his expression. “But, our seeker my sixth year, Jensen Ackles. Now, he wasn’t hard to look at.”  
Misha’s eyes widened as he literally stopped in his tracks. “Ackles? He’s the flying and quidditch coach, now. He’s, uh, he has changed a little bit.” You cleared your throat, instantly regretting your little joke.  
“Oh, h-he teaches here too. Wow. I never thought he would come back here after seventh year. I mean, I thought he would go on to play pro or something.”  
Misha huffed. “Yeah, real pro. I’m kidding. He’s actually a friend of mine.”  
You smiled. “Who isn’t? I mean, other than Professor Keegan.”  
“Like I said, I like to be on people’s good side. I try to at least be civil, even to the people who literally give me nightmares, like Keegan.” He shook his head and shuddered.  
“Seriously. He came by my classroom earlier and introduced himself. I basically told him to piss off without actually saying it. He really is creepy.” You snarled at the thought of the pretentious professor.  
Misha turned towards you, slowing down a little bit. “Wait, he came by your classroom? After saying nothing to you at breakfast when he was right next to you?” Misha’s face hardened a little. “He didn’t say anything rude, did he?”  
You shook your head. “No, he just introduced himself, then I made him leave. The only eerie thing about it was that he knew my name. But, Headmaster Havendew could have told him. And, it’s not like it isn’t written right in front of me in the dining hall.”  
Misha slowly nodded, his expression unsettled. “Well, just keep an eye on that guy. Last year, he got close to another professor, and she didn’t come back this year. I think he scared her away.”  
Your eyes widened. “I will, don’t worry. Plus, I’ve got a big, strong man looking after me now.” Misha tilted his head, blushing slightly.  
“I don’t mean to be protective of someone I barely know. I just don’t trust that guy. But, let’s not talk about him.” Misha nudged you. “Got your classroom all nice and cozy?”  
You nodded, your face lighting up a little. “Yeah! I have my desk all set up, and all of the seats are in order. It took me almost five minutes to write my name neatly on the board in front. But, I think it looks great, overall.” You giggled. “And I’ve been told that my first class of the day will be first years. I can’t wait to see their terrified little faces.”  
Misha busted out in laughter. “It’s actually the best thing. I know it sounds horrible. But, seeing their faces—” Misha almost snorted from laughter. “Their eyes are usually like saucers. It’s great.”  
Misha and you chatted and laughed as you made your way around the castle, taking in the old and the new as you reminisced over your years at the school. Almost every single thing Misha said made you laugh. It was almost like talking with someone you knew for years.  
Once the two of you made your way back to the castle, you continued down the halls. You turned to Misha, as you eyed the Hufflepuff Common Room.  
“Hey Misha, you want to show me your classroom? Let the newbie in on some tips?” You felt a little bold and out of place asking, but it just came out.  
Misha’s eyes widened. “Uh, yeah. Sure. It’s nothing special. But, there’s a method to the madness in there. Well, at least to the mad man.”  
“Right,” you snickered. “Lead the way, Mad Man.” Then, you followed Misha down the hall, heading towards his classroom.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: friendly fluff, mild flirting, arguing (verbal), self-doubt, very brief mention of possible child abuse.

Misha's classroom was almost how you imagined it would be. There were cauldrons lined up on tall countertops, about twenty in all. The medium sized cauldrons were surrounded by small measuring beakers and large wooden spoons. Everything was very practically placed and the counters weren't cluttered at all. It was so… orderly.  
Well, that was until the two of you got to his desk.  
"Oh, wow? What's with the mass of papers? Grading assignments before they're assigned?" you chuckled as you gently moved the papers around.  
Misha rolled his eyes. "Uh, well, I did say there was a method to the madness. Well, here's the madness. For some reason, I can't function if everything is too orderly. It just doesn't work. I thrive in a little chaos."  
You smirked. "It almost sounds like you're turning into a Gryffindor." Misha gasped, trying his hardest to sound offended.  
"Well, Miss Perfect Ravenclaw, why don't you try to find order in this?" He laughed. "If you can find order in this, I'll take you to dinner." His eyes widened the moment the words left his lips. You smiled to yourself as his cheeks reddened, his gaze locked on you.  
"Well, Mr. Collins. That sounds like a win-win situation for you, huh?" you teased, trying to ease the awkwardness in the room. Misha's face relaxed a little as he raked a hand through his wild locks.  
"It does, doesn't it. Well, you're welcome to tidy if the mess bothers you. But, don't feel any pressure. Like I said, a little chaos helps my flow."   
"Will you take me to dinner either way?" You had no idea where these bursts of confidence were coming from.   
"Yes!" Misha shifted his weight, his eyes finding the floor. "Uh, I mean, sure. If you want to go-"  
"I don't mean to make you uncomfortable. I was half joking anyway." You interrupted, your confidence suddenly racing from you. Your heart sank as he looked away from you, peering around his classroom. "I'm sorry-"  
Misha suddenly turned back towards you, taking a step forward. "No, no. It's alright. I'm not uncomfortable." He raised an eyebrow. "I mean me? Uncomfortable? Please." He chuckled, trying to sound genuine. "Look, the first trip into Hogsmeade, we'll do something fun. I promise. But, for now, I'd appreciate your help with something." You tilted your head, your mind spinning at the whirl of emotions swirling within you.  
"Help with something?"  
Misha nodded. "Yeah. I, uh, I wanted to know what you thought about my outfit for the first day of classes." He rummaged through a small closet beside his desk and pulled out a glittering, pink and purple robe, complete with the image of the unicorn on the back. You instantly burst into laughter, one arm gripping your stomach, the other leaning on his desk.  
"Y-You know we're supposed to wear our traditional robes, right? I'm sure-" You let out a loud laugh. "I'm sure Havendew would fire you on the spot for wearing that." Misha laughed with you, slipping his hands through the sleeves.   
Misha wrapped the garment around his shoulders and modeled it, making you laugh even harder with his ridiculous faces. "I know, she has no sense of adventure. Anyway, I found this gem in a little shop at Diagon Alley a few years back. I forgot I had it until I was organizing my classroom this year. I needed to show someone who would appreciate it."  
You rolled your eyes as you fought back more chuckles. "I definitely appreciate it. But, I don't think your new students will, especially the first years. They would probably think you drank a few too many of your own potions." The two of you laughed as Misha slipped the garment back onto its hanger and retired it back to the closet.  
"They don't need to know that." Misha winked. He turned back to the classroom, smiling. "So, overall, not too shabby?"  
You shook your head. "Not at all! I was actually expecting much worse."  
"Hey!"  
"I mean-I just mean that I was expecting a little more madness." You studied the small work stations. "Wait, since when did the school provide cauldrons for students?" Misha glided over to you, stopping on your right as you two gazed over the rest of his classroom.  
"Fourth years and up are required to use their own cauldrons, but first to third years use school issued ones. There is a charm on them keeping them from exploding if the wrong mix of ingredients were to happen. I personally went through three cauldrons my first year, like almost every other new student. So, the school thought it was more reasonable, and much safer, if we did it this way. It's been like this for the last three years now." Misha turned to you. "I've witnessed a few explosions in my time here. Bad ones."  
"Oh, I bet." You ran your finger around the edge of a cauldron. "I never managed to make mine explode. But, I did mess up a Pepperup Potion in my second year and caused an enormous crack down the side of it. My mom was livid. But, hey, that's not too bad right?" You turned back to Misha, who laughed and rolled his eyes.  
"You Ravenclaws. You really know how to underdo it, huh?" You scoffed, shoving him.  
"Hey! I thought Hufflepuffs were the timid ones!" you defended. Misha shook his head, smirking.  
"Not when I was in that Common Room. I was a force to be reckoned with. Those were the days to be a Hufflepuff." Misha stared off into the distance, resting his hand over his chest.  
You snorted. "Alright, no need to be cocky, Mr. Collins." You raised an eyebrow. "It must have been that hint of Slytherin in you."  
Misha shook his head. "Hell, no. Have you been in the Slytherin Common Room? They aren't up to anything, trust me. Gryffindors know where to party, and Ravenclaws know how to not get caught. But, I can bring the fun." He winked. Damn, he needed to stop doing that.  
"Right." You teased. "Speaking of party, we should head down to dinner soon. Don't want to get caught skipping meals with the new professor, huh?" Misha raised an eyebrow, grinning.   
"I never said that," he muttered. You snapped your gaze to him, then rolled your eyes, grabbing his arm.  
"C'mon. We have to be down there in fifteen minutes."

**

Misha followed you to your seat at the dining table. The moment you reached your chair, your stomach began to turn. Right there beside you sat Professor Keegan, a smug grin painted over his eerily handsome face.   
"Good evening, Miss Y/L/N," he greeted you. His eyes wandered a little as he studied you. "Nice to see you again." You raised an eyebrow, then nodded in an attempt to be polite.  
"It's kind of hard not to see someone if you're in the same bloody building for all hours of the day," Misha sassed from the other side of you. He leaned over and nodded at Keegan, who instantly frowned.  
"Well, it makes it a little more difficult when one person is monopolizing all of her time, does it not?" Your eyes widened as you turned to Misha, who just huffed.  
"Well, seeing as Y/N and I are actually friends, it seems that she would probably rather spend time with me than someone who just turns up to her classroom unannounced." Misha's lip snarled just a little, making you uneasy. Why the heck was he being so defensive?  
Keegan leaned over a little. "Well, I thought it was rude not to introduce myself to a new professor, especially one so striking." What the hell? Was Keegan hitting on you while arguing with Misha? You slowly sank into your chair.  
"Back off, Bentley," Misha growled. Keegan tilted his head.  
"Again, just being friendly." That moment, Headmaster Havendew stood and greeted everyone. Misha finally took a seat beside you, trying his best to ignore the snake on the other side of you. Keegan recoiled back into his chair, his gaze instantly gluing onto the Headmaster.  
"Good evening, professors. I wanted to remind everyone that this year's students will be arriving tomorrow. On that note, I know we will all do our bests to guide them on their journeys and keep them safe." Your stomach jerked at her words. What was that supposed to mean? Was there something dangerous out there that you weren't aware of?   
"I also want to welcome our newest member of our staff, Miss Y/N Y/L/N, who will be teaching Charms." The headmaster turned to you and smiled, giving you a light nod. Every pair of eyes on the room were on you, staring a hole through you. That must have meant they wanted you to say something. So, you stood, your mind reeling on what you could possibly say. But, as you rose to your feet, Headmaster Honeydew continued. "Let us all welcome Professor Y/L/N back to Hogwarts. She joins us after leaving her job at the Ministry, serving in the Accidental Magic Reversal Department. I'm sure her experience there, and overwhelmingly outstanding marks in the subject while she was a student here, will help her teach the bright new minds that will enter this castle for years to come. Welcome." And, with that, everyone clapped. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see Misha sneaking his hand behind your knee. But, before you could slap him away, he tickled the sensitive skin, causing you to instantly lift your knee up and smack it into the table in front of you. You tried to play it off while smiling and waving to your audience before taking a seat.  
The instant your rear hit the seat, you smacked Misha's shoulder hard. "You prat! You made me look like a fidgeting idiot!" Misha laughed through your words.   
"I-I'm sorry," he breathed between laughs. "It was so tempting." His nose crinkled a little as he laughed, making you smile. You couldn't be mad at the sweet man who had been nothing but open and welcoming from the moment you met. But, there were a few ways you could get him back.  
"You'll be sorry," you muttered as your food appeared in front of you. Misha still laughed.  
"Oh, really? Are you challenging me, Y/L/N?"  
You smirked. "Only if you can handle it." Misha grinned, folding his hands in front of him.  
"Oh, it's on."

**

The rest of the night, you and Misha chatted about the various lessons you had planned. Misha filled you in on what to expect from each year, and a few of the notable students he had encountered the year before.  
"Sinead Carlswell, now she's a spitfire. Gryffindor, and not afraid to tell a teacher what's what. But, she's absolutely brilliant. I gained her trust early. She must be a fourth year this year. When she comes in to your classroom, don't try to act all 'strict professor' with her. She'll only bite back. But, if you out-wit her, or in my case out-prank her, she will settle down." Misha shoved a mouthful of food into his mouth as he nodded.  
"Oh, you've got to tell me that story! A student pranked Professor Collins, the wittiest potions professor in Hogwarts history? She sounds like a great kid," you teased.  
"She is. Oh, and Neal Clarks. That boy is afraid of his own shadow. He may need a slightly different approach. He thought that all students had to personally sample failed potions in class and came to the first day shaking. I don't want to know what is happening to that poor child at home. But, I've made an inquiry and had a Ministry inspector keep an eye on the home. This will be Neal's second year." Misha went on as he stuffed his face. You nodded, smiling at Misha's caring soul and laughing every few minutes at one of his endless jokes. Something about talking to him was just so calming.   
"Well, it sounds like I have quite the experience to look forward to. I'll have to keep those names in mind and keep a watchful eye. But, overall, I'm excited. I've had to be strict and stern with adult witches and wizards. I think I can handle a classroom of twenty or so kids."  
Misha nodded. "I know you'll be amazing. Brilliant, actually. They'll love you." You smiled and nodded, then turned to your right. The seat beside you, which earlier hosted the vile Professor Bentley Keegan, was now empty. When did he leave? You hadn't seen him leave. You continued your gaze to Headmaster Havendew's seat, which also sat empty.   
Curious.  
You turned back to Misha, who was finishing off the last of his plate. "Hey, Mish. Professor Keegan and Headmaster Havendew aren't here. It's odd, but I've been noticing that they tend to disappear around the same time."  
Misha raised an eyebrow, his eyes following the path yours just had. "Huh, they are gone. I know I've seen them having private conversations in the corridors last year. I noticed it in the spring. Maybe one is helping the other out with something."   
"Ugh!" you gasped, cringing. Misha laughed, his voice echoing throughout the Great Hall.  
"No! Not like that-ugh. Now that's in my brain." He shook his head. "What I meant was that, well, Keegan is very close to a few people in the Ministry. Havendew mentioned dangers at the castle. I'm wondering if he is here for more reasons than just teaching?" Misha tilted his head, looking at you. "Do you know of any Ministry involvement here? I mean, you used to work there." He froze. "Wait, you aren't-"  
You leaned back a little, shaking your head. "No, I'm not an informant for the Ministry. I left that place. But, I wouldn't be surprised if they were sticking their noses in Hogwarts business for one reason or another. I haven't heard anything. My department didn't hear many rumors. But, I know it's happened before. And, well, last time it was messy." You turned back to Keegan's seat. "It may be nothing."  
Misha huffed. "Something that smells this rancid is never nothing."


	5. Chapter 5

You stared out your window, taking in the view of the grounds. You weren't terribly high up, which your fear of heights thanked the Headmaster for. You could see a few paths around the castle, green grass, and the forest in the distance. It was beautiful, especially at night.  
The clear sky twinkled as you stared aimlessly, letting the reality of your situation absorb. You were a professor at Hogwarts, your former school and one of the most prestigious wizarding schools in the world. Not only were you teaching there, but you had met a valuable ally, and everyone else seemed nice.  
Well, almost everyone.  
On your way back from dinner, once you had parted with Misha, you ran into Professor Keegan in the hall. You only offered him a quick hello, not stopping to chat when he tried to engage in conversation. You simply scurried off to your dorm, locking the door behind you. The man gave you a serious case of the creeps. And, you wanted to know what his involvement was in the school. And, with the headmaster.  
But, that didn't matter at the moment. You needed to get yourself ready for the next day. The students were going to be arriving, and you were most likely going to be bombarded with questions and teases from the younglings. Joy.  
A knock at your door startled you from your thoughts. Who the hell could that have been? You snagged your wand from your bed and pulled your sweatshirt tighter around you. If that was Keegan, he was going to get a nasty awakening. Stalking wasn't something you were going to tolerate from that freak.   
You slowly opened your door, smiling instantly at Misha. There was a glimmer in his eye that made you cross your arms over your chest.  
"Were you going to hex me?" he joked, pointing at your wand. You rolled your eyes, then stepped aside, allowing him to enter your office.  
"Not you." You closed the door quickly behind you. "Every time Keegan sees me, he tries to force me into conversation. I blew him off an hour back. I thought you were him."  
"He definitely has the hots for you." Misha giggled as he sat on your desk.   
You cocked an eyebrow. "Jealous?" Misha's eyes widened just a little. Then, his lips curled.   
"Maybe I am. I mean, he is from a prestigious family." Misha lifted his nose into the hair and slicked his hair back, making you giggle. "Might as well land yourself a rich, pure-blooded suitor to make mum and dad proud, huh?"  
You shook your head. "No thanks. Plus, that whole pureblood family crap died a while back. My family never threw around their lineage." You frowned at the thought of Keegan even flirting with you. "He's a snake."  
Misha nodded. "Yeah. He doesn't like me. I learned that last year when I met him. He's old school, looks down at anyone with a diluted bloodline. My mum's parents were muggles. But, that doesn't matter to me. Blood doesn't matter." Misha dangled his feet, huffing a laugh. "But this year, Keegan had been paying more attention to my existence. And I don't mean that in a good way. Since he's laid eyes on you, he's been more actively negative towards me. It's like he sees me as a threat. Like he's interested in you. It may be romantic, it may be something else."  
"Is that what you came over here to talk about?" you asked in a more serious ton. Misha nodded. You sighed, taking a seat in one of the chairs facing your desk. "It does feel like he's fishing for my attention in a weird way. Like when he came to my classroom." You narrowed your gaze. "Do you think it's because I'm from a pure bloodline? Maybe he's up to something?"  
Misha shrugged. "I was thinking about it earlier. The only people from a pure bloodline in the castle are you, Headmaster, Keegan, and, well, I think that's it. Padalecki is muggle-born, Ackles is half-blood like me. Calvert didn't come back this year. He's been assigned to a station at the Ministry in the Education division. Smart kid, but didn't like children much." Misha smiled to himself. "We may have something here." Misha laughed. "Or, we're thinking up ridiculous theories on someone who's just a creepy guy."  
You shook your head. "No, you're right. There is something odd going on. He keeps disappearing with Headmaster Havendew at random times." You bit your lower lip. "I just hope that she's not in danger."  
"Yeah. Me too." He raised his gaze, locking it on you. "But, all we can do is wait and see. I just wanted to warn you that he may be targeting you after all. But, you're a big girl, and I've got my eye on you." You raised your brow.  
"You mean you're keeping your eye on me? Looking out?" you giggled as Misha's cheeks reddened.   
"Yeah! Of course. That's what I meant." Misha cleared his throat. "I'm just making sure your first few weeks here aren't too crazy." He lifted off the desk. "It's really nice having a new, yet familiar face here. Have I mentioned that before?" He took a step closer. You slowly nodded, smiling.  
"A few times."  
Misha zipped up his hoodie and smiled. "Well, it's true. Sorry I bothered you at this time of night. I just needed to share my thoughts. But, I forgot that you're an earlier sleeper than I am." He let out a long sigh. "I should let you get to bed. We all have a crazy day herding-I mean helping-the students. We'll need our rest." Misha stepped towards your door.  
"It's not a problem. I'm always here if you need to process a thought," you teased with a smile. Misha rolled his eyes.  
"On the rare chance I have one." He stopped just in front of the door, peering over at you. "Just promise me one thing, Y/N?"  
"Yeah?"  
Misha took few steps towards you again, then took your hand in his. Your stomach fluttered and your heart raced as his chilled hand enveloped yours. "If you feel uncomfortable, or like you might be in danger, please come to me. I'm just a little ways down the hall. And, if you can't find me, find Jared. I trust that man with my life." Misha's gaze was dark, serious. He was actually afraid for your safety? Your mind pushed away any fear that started to bubble up and you nodded.  
"I promise. I'm tough, but I won't mess around." Misha chuckled.  
"You're brilliant. I know that already." He shuffled even closer, stopping just a step from you. "I just don't have a good feeling about Keegan, especially when it comes to you. I don't know what it is. I can't place it, and I can't shake it." His hand raised up, resting softly on your cheek. Your face flushed under his chilly hand. "Something isn't right this year. And I don't want you caught in the middle of it."  
Misha's icy blue gaze locked on yours while his other hand found your upper arm. His face was closer than you remember, and his grip on you was firm. It wasn't menacing or possessive. No, this was protective. There was no denying that the moment you reconnected with the handsome wizard that there was an undeniable attraction there. He was sweet, witty, handsome, and just an overall good person. He wasn't arrogant and didn't try to haze you. No, he made you feel like you were home at Hogwarts again.  
And now, you could see for certain he felt the same way.   
The hand on your cheek slowly slid to the back of your neck, his fingertips smoothing under your hairline. You tipped your head back slightly, instinctively leaning into his touch as your eyes fluttered.   
Misha's gaze lingered on yours for another moment before he leaned in, closing the distance between you. His lips were softer than you imagined, warm and smooth. He was gentle, but there was definitely a fire behind his touch. The hand on your arm slowly slipped down to your waist, softly pulling you closer to him. His lips parted as his tongue flicked at your lips, igniting something deep inside you. You opened your mouth, allowing his tongue to take dominance as you reached down and gripped his sides. A small whimper escaped you as his tongue swirled around yours. He growled in response, pushing you back until you hit your desk. Then, he lifted you up, seating you on the cool wood.  
Misha's fingers gripped your hair as he positioned himself between yours legs. His movements were getting more desperate as his hunger clearly grew. But, there was still control in his movements, a tight leash on his chaos, much like the rest of him. He nipped your bottom lip playfully, then slowly pulled away, leaving you both breathless.  
Misha's darkened eyes scanned over you. Then, he stepped back, huffing. He grinned, biting his swelling lower lip.  
"When I left my dorm earlier, I honestly wasn't expecting that to happen," he chuckled. "But I've been dying to do that for the last few days now." You rolled your eyes, slowly sliding from your desk.  
"Don't lie, Collins. You came over with the sole intention of snogging me." Misha laughed and shook his head.  
"Just an added bonus." His face settled for a moment, his expression shifting to a more serious gaze. "But, I mean it when I say to be careful."  
You nodded, chuckling lightly. "Yes, Mum."  
Misha scrunched his nose. "Now get some sleep. I don't want to hear you screaming and running away when the children invade the castle." He headed for your door. You nodded, then watched him slip way behind the large wooden door, whispering his goddbye. Then, he disappeared into the hall, closing the door behind him.  
You leaned back against your desk and pressed your fingers to your slightly chapped lips. What the hell just happened?  
**  
Misha closed the door behind him, locking it with his wand. He smiled as his lips tingled. He honestly wasn't intending to kiss her when he knocked on her door. But, he had been fighting the urge for what left like forever. And, that had just seemed like the perfect moment.  
His mind wandered off as he slowly made his way down the chilly hall. His wand pointed out in front of him, lighting the otherwise pitch-black corridor. The soft snores from the paintings echoed against the stone around him.  
Something in front of him shuffled, before another light joined his. Misha glanced up to see Bentley Keegan marching his way in the opposite direction. The creepy professor grinned, slowing as he approached Misha.  
Keegan's eyes flicked to Y/N's dorm door, then back to Misha. "A little late-night visit?" he asked with a hint of amusement. Misha rolled his eyes.  
"Just checking on a friend, Keegan. Fuck off."   
Keegan raised an eyebrow, then nodded. "Only curious. No need for language." He grinned, chuckling to himself. "I like to keep tabs on my competition." Misha's eyes nearly popped out of his skull. His teeth clenched as he tried his hardest to keep from swinging at the smug asshole.  
"Well, I think you're losing the war," Misha boasted with a smug smirk. "Why don't you track down Havendew. I know she's drooling over you."  
Keegan's eyes darkened as his face flashed from smug to defensive. "Headmaster has asked a few favors of me, regarding the protection of the castle. I'm just doing my duties and following the orders of my superior."  
"And what orders are those?" Misha asked, narrowing his gaze. Keegan chuckled again. "And what does that have to do with Y/N?"  
"It doesn't concern you, nor will it ever." He nodded, scowling. "Goodnight, Collins." Misha watched as his creepy collogue continued down the hall and into the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

The students arrived just after nightfall, filling the corridors with a rush of laughter and stomping footsteps. It was a rush of bodies from the entrance, up the stairs, and into the Great Hall for sorting. There seemed to be an equal number sorted into each house this year, which was pretty usual. But, the best part was about to begin.  
The feast.  
The moment the numerous foods appeared in front of hungry eyes, everyone went wild. A dull roar filled the hall as students introduced themselves to their new housemates and buzzed over Headmaster Havendew's chipper welcoming speech.  
Misha sat beside you, eyeing the Hufflepuff table like a mother hen. He was the new head of Hufflepuff House this year, and he was going to try his damnedest to make sure his house beat yours in the house cup this year. No, you weren't the head of Ravenclaw, although the thought was a goal in the back of your mind. But, you were loyal to your house, and they were going to win. No doubts.  
Your chair was much closer to Misha's than before, for many reasons. One of those reasons was the gentleman, or not so gentlemanly bloke beside you. Professor Keegan sat to your right, shooting you sideways glances every few minutes. Misha noticed, of course, and pulled you close, giving Keegan a warning glance. But, once the students started bustling about, the distraction seemed to help.  
Misha's hand gently rested on your thigh, out of sight of everyone around. He was respectful, more protective than anything else. And you didn't mind one bit.   
Once everyone began eating, Headmaster Havendew introduced each of the new professors and newly promoted to the students. Misha waved at everyone, winking at his students in Hufflepuff house, then sat back down. You waved shyly when your name was called, and everyone clapped. But, when the Headmaster got to Professor Bentley Keegan, you learned something new that made your skin crawl.  
"And, I would like to welcome back professor Keegan, the new head of Slytherin house." Your gaze snapped to the man beside you. How was he the head of a house in his second year of teaching? Misha had been there for several years more than the creep. Was that part of his plan? Was that why he was meeting with the Headmaster so often?   
You rolled your eyes, but still clapped, trying to show your support in front of the students. A small part of you feared his intentions and for the students in his charge. One of your good friends while you were in school was in Slytherin house, and every inch of you knew that this man should not be in charge of a classroom, let alone a full house of impressionable young minds.  
You turned to Misha, who raised an eyebrow in confusion. Obviously, he hadn't heard anything about this either. He leaned forward a little, catching Professor Padalecki's gaze for a moment. Jared clearly looked as stunned as the rest of you.  
But, you all remained quiet until the Headmaster was done with her final greetings. Then, everyone continued to eat, leaving you to finish your meal, and stew in your thoughts.  
"Head of House? What did he do right?" Misha whispered into your ear as he chewed on a piece of bread. "He barely made himself noticeable last year." You shrugged.  
"Something fishy, that's for sure," you replied. "And I'm starting to think that the Ministry has nothing to do with this. And, if I'm being completely honest, I think Headmaster Havendew is involved." You turned to the man in question, who was taking inventory of the room. Something was seriously off, and you were itching to figure out exactly what.  
**  
The next morning started out like you had imagined. You got dressed, packed up your classroom equipment for the day, then headed straight to your classroom. You were going to skip out on breakfast, since your second class was a free period for you. That would give you an opportunity to sneak into the kitchens and grab a snack. You needed to prepare for the mass of first years that were going to flood in within the next hour.  
Your mind quickly wandered to Misha, who was probably concerned about your absence. But, that was something that would have to happen. There were several things you thought up in the middle of the night that caused sheer panic, things that you were now fixing.  
"Y/N?" you heard a voice call out from the doorway. You turned to find Misha smiling up at you from the end of the center aisle, carrying a small plate of food. "Is everything alright?" He made his way over to you, stepping up the few steps at the front of the classroom, then rounding the teacher's podium. "I brought you something to eat."  
You beamed as you rushed over to him, leaving your wand on the small table beside you. "Thank you, Misha. You didn't have to do that." He chuckled, then raised an eyebrow.  
"You haven't answered my question." His voice was light, almost joking. You snagged a small pastry from the plate and took a bite.  
"I forgot to put out the props that the students are going to use today. I thought it would take me longer to set everything up than it actually did." You glanced over the small feathers in front of every seat. "I thought I would start light, especially with first years. Nothing that can cause a huge explosion." You both chuckled. "Speaking of explosions, I hope you have all of your hair by the end of the day."  
Misha laughed. "Well, I have yet to lose my hair in my years here. I think my track record is pretty good. However, it just takes one student." He leaned towards you, laughing with you. Then, you paused, watching as his nose crinkled when he laughed, his blue eyes nearly closed. Your heart pounded in your chest. This man. This. Man.   
Misha noticed you staring and smiled. Then, he flicked his eyes towards the door. No one seemed to be coming any time soon. So, he stepped closer to you, reaching out to rest his hand on your hip. You wrapped your arms around his neck and smiled up at the handsome man you were quickly falling for.  
His lips met yours gently this time, barely making contact as his other hand smoothed small circles against your lower back. You could feel him smile against you, making you smile too. Everything about him was peaceful in that moment. The light scent of vanilla and spice filled your senses as he pulled you against him.  
A cough filled the room around you, startling you both. You turned towards the door, where you spotted Bentley Keegan grinning back at you. This fucking prick was like a cockroach. He just wouldn't go away.   
"Sorry to interrupt, but I am in need of Mr. Collins' assistance," Keegan explained. His eyes remained locked on you, not at all reacting to what he was seeing. Misha kept his hands firm on you as he narrowed his eyes at your creepy colleague.   
"And you knew I would be in here?" Misha snapped.   
Keegan huffed. "When I didn't see Miss Y/L/N at breakfast, and saw you leave early with food, I put the pieces together. When no one was in her office, the next place I thought to look was here."  
You pulled back a little from Misha, feeling violated by the nosy freak. "You went into my office? Why mine? Why not his?" You lived in your office, technically anyway. That means he was in your personal place without you knowing. Was he lurking? Looking for something? Whatever it was, this man was going too far now.  
"I was just looking for Mr. Collins. I am in need of something from his potions supply room. Since the lock is charmed, I sought out to find him." Misha's hands slipped from you and quickly turned into fists.  
"It's charmed because no one if allowed in there without my permission." Misha's eyes locked on the man who was staring a whole through the two of you. But, you just stood there, trying not to show fear or nerves.   
"That's fine. I have to finish my tasks before the students come in." You turned to Misha, nodding. "It's okay. I'll see you later." You turned to Keegan for a moment, before pressing a quick kiss to Misha's lips, hoping to get under Keegan's skin a little.   
You watched closely as Misha marched over and passed Keegan, who turned and followed. A moment later the two men disappeared through the door, leaving you more confused than anything. Was Keegan going to say something now that he caught you and Misha together? Was that even a problem? But, more importantly, how did that change his view of you? He did seem to want to get close to you, but, like the rest of him, the true motive was a mystery.   
You honestly just hoped you were wrong about the man, and that he was just a freaking weirdo. But, deep down, a part of you screamed that something bad was coming, and soon. You just hoped that part of you was wrong.  
**  
At the end of the day, you were beyond exhausted. The groups of kids that came through your classroom doors were all different in their own way. You were worried about the first years, but they were easy. It was the older students, they were veterans when it came to new professors. They had given you a run for your money. But, you held your position, and worked with each one of them.   
Now, you were beyond exhausted, and wanted to try to catch a nap before dinner. Or else there would be no way you would stay awake long enough to finish your food.  
You turned down another long corridor, then froze. Bentley Keegan was further down the hall, his hands tightly wrapped around the neck of another professor. Misha had pointed out that his name was Garth Fitzgerald, a friend. You didn't remember what he taught, but he had been there since Misha started. You backed up, hiding behind a pillar as you watched and listened to what was unfolding.  
"Don't get in my way again, Fitzgerald. Or, Havendew will hear about, well, you knew exactly what I'm talking about." Keegan lowered his hand and Garth gasped for air. Garth stared daggers at the taller man. You remembered Misha saying that Garth wasn't afraid of anything. And, now, you were apparently seeing the proof.  
"Don't walk around the castle like you own the place, and I won't be in the way. Don't think I don't know you're up to something, Keegan. Others think so to. It's just a matter of time before you are caught in the act." Garth turned away before Keegan could say another word. Garth stormed off, heading in the same direction as your office.   
Your eyes flicked over to Keegan as you watched him pull out his wand. You flinched, desperate to warn Garth. But, before you could even thing, Keegan flicked his wand, and Garth collapsed to the floor.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of people have reached out asking why Garth is a character in a mainly RPF fic. And, the simple answer is, I like the character. I think he fits well. I could have easily used DJ as a character, but decided not to. So, no, his name is not a typo/mistake. It just fiction. Just to clarify. I hope it doesn't confuse anyone.

Your eyes remained on Keegan's disappearing form as you rushed over to Garth. Garth lay face down, motionless on the stone floor. Shit. Was he alive? Judging by the small amount of blood dripping from his mouth, you assumed not.   
You wrapped your fingers around Garth's shoulder and shook him. "Garth, please wake up. Garth!" You didn't care if Keegan heard you. You wanted someone to hear you. It was a seldom busy part of the castle during the day. But, since the evening was quickly approaching, there seemed to be no one in sight.  
A million thoughts invaded your mind as you thought about what to do next. You slipped your wand from your robes, but quickly tossed it aside, knowing there were very few spells that would actually help. You needed to find someone. And, the first person who came to mind was the very person whose office just happened to be close by.  
Misha.  
Without wasting another second, you leapt to your feet and headed for Misha's office. "Please be there. Please be there," you begged as you sprinted. You rounded one corner, then another, before practically slamming your body into the wooden door. It was locked, as usual. So, you reached a trembling hand into your robes for your wand, but-  
"Fuck!" you screamed. It was still on the floor beside Garth. "Misha!" you shouted as you slammed your fist against the ancient barrier. Within seconds, the door swung open to a very stunned, very confused Professor Collins.  
"Y/N, hey, settle down. What happened?" He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you against him. "It's okay," he reassured you as he smoothed a soothing hand over your back. You sobbed onto his shoulder for a few minutes, not answering him, before finally regaining your composure.  
"Keegan-" you huffed. "H-He hexed Garth. I think he may have even killed him." Your words came out between choppy breaths, but they were enough to force Misha back from you.   
"What? Keegan attached Garth Fitzgerald?" Misha's gorgeous eyes doubled in width. "Where's Garth now?" There was no way you were going to be able to explain. So, you grabbed him by the hand and pulled him back to the spot where you had left poor Garth.  
When the two of you rounded the last corner, you quickly halted. Headmaster Havendew, Professor Rhodes, and the head nurse were all hovered over Garth's form. He had been moved onto a thin stretcher, where he lay nearly covered with a white sheet.  
"Headmaster, Professor Fitzgerald was attacked!" you exclaimed without thinking. She needed to know, and this needed to end. "It was Professor Keegan. I saw it myself-"  
"That's why your wand is lying beside him?" A low voice growled from behind Misha. You spun around, spotting Keegan leaning against the wall, his arms firmly crossed over his chest. "Curious, isn't it?"  
"Curious? This is my direct path between my classroom and my office. What is curious is the fact that you're here in the first place." You narrowed your eyes at the man. "Both your office and your classroom aren't on this side of the castle."  
"I have been in my office for the last hour-"  
"Horse shit, Keegan," Misha snapped. "Then why the hell are you strolling this part of the castle?"  
"Enough!" Headmaster Havendew shrieked. She closed her eyes in frustration. Your eyes lowered to her hand, where your wand now rested. "Let's see what your last spell was, Miss Y/L/N. That will either clear your name, or soil it." Her gaze as dark as she stared daggers through you.  
You nodded. "Go ahead, then." You turned to Keegan. "I have nothing to hide."  
Havendew waved her wand over yours, revealing your last spell to her. She smiled, then nodded, before turning back to you. Her crazy curls slightly covered her face as she studied the scene for just a moment.   
"Aqua Eructo." Her lips curled a little more and she held your wand out to you. "Well, since Mr. Fitzgerald doesn't seem to have drowned, it's unlikely that Y/N is the one who committed any foul act against him." She nodded your way, almost knowingly, then made her way down the other side of the hall.  
"That's it?" you squealed. "You're just going to walk away after something like this?" Havendew slowed, but never stopped.  
"The only way we can find out who did this is by asking Mr. Fitzgerald himself. His injuries are great, but he should manage to pull out of this."  
"He's alive?" Keegan spat from behind you. You snapped your gaze to him, but his gaze shot right through you. If that isn't incriminating, you didn't know what was.  
"Yes, he is alive. And, if he stays that way, he may be able to tell us who is behind this." And, with that, the headmaster disappeared down the hall. You turned to Misha, who just nodded, before leading you away from the scene, and the lying snake behind you.  
**  
"It could have just been an argument," Misha tried to reason out. But, it was no use. Argument or not, that was no way to teach someone a lesson.  
"He attacked Garth. His back was turned! You never raise a wand to a wizard whose back is turned unless you have some sort of malicious intent." Misha just nodded. He knew you were right. This was a violent act.  
"And Headmaster doesn't believe you?"   
You shook your head. "Even after I tried to talk to her in her office, she said that there was no reason for Keegan to attack Garth. He said that it would be 'seriously out of character' and that I will learn that as I get to know him better." You frowned and sighed. "I think I know that fucker enough."  
Misha leaned back against his desk. His hands gripped the edge of the dark wood furniture as he chewed on his lower lip. "Do you think Headmaster is in on something?" You raised an eyebrow. It was an idea the two of you had flirted with before. But, it seemed so far-fetched.  
"All I know is that Garth is still in danger. A team from the Ministry will be here any minute to look over what may have happened. Headmaster called them in herself. That makes her seem less suspicious. But, she could have called them in to throw us off their trail too," you offered.  
You mimicked Misha and chewed on your lip as you studied the facts. Keegan was a creepy, violent jackass who attacked his colleague. Headmaster Havendew either didn't believe he did anything wrong, or she was in cahoots with him. And Garth was laying in the hospital wing, hexed and nearly dead. Whatever the truth actually was, it smelled fishy. Why would Keegan attack Garth so violently? And what was it about Garth that Keegan threatened to tell Havendew about? Was Keegan threatening blackmail? You weren't quick to believe that he simply had a bad temper. He went right for the killing blow.  
And you just hoped The Ministry could sort this all out before someone got hurt.  
Both Misha and you jumped as a knock on the door echoed through the office. You took a step forward, but Misha quickly jumped in front of you and answered the door. The moment he opened the door, his shoulders stiffened.  
"What do you want?" he growled to the person on the other side of the door. Your heart sank. You knew exactly who he was talking to.  
"I want to talk to Y/N. I know she's in there," you heard Keegan answer. His tone was light, almost polite, which seemed to be pissing Misha off even more.  
"Why? So you could eliminate another witness?" Oh, no. Those were fighting words.  
You heard Keegan suck in a deep breath. "No, Misha. I-I just need to talk to her. It won't be long." Misha stared at him for a moment, then turned back to you. You could see the pain in his face. But, you couldn't ignore the desperation in Keegan's voice too. He sounded different, almost… normal. You rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder and nodded.  
"Five minutes," you stated to both of them. Misha nodded, then took a step back. You watched as his face twisted with worry. "If you don't hear from me by then, come looking," you whispered to Misha. Then, you stepped into the corridor, closing the door behind you.  
**  
You crossed your arms over your chest and frowned. What the hell could he possibly say to you to change what happened? To convince you that what you saw wasn't a full-blown attack? Nothing. There was nothing he could possibly say.  
"Y/N, I need to be perfectly honest about something. You may not believe me, and that's fine. I just need you to know now that I know you aren't a threat." You blinked at the man before you. A… what?  
"A threat?" you snapped. "How could I be a threat when you were the one who attacked Professor Fitzgerald?!" Your hands curled into fists as you took a step forward. Keegan shook his head and sighed.  
"I think you have the wrong impression of me, Y/N. And I think you have the very wrong impression of Headmaster Havendew," Keegan whispered. You took a step back.  
"That the hell are you going on about?" Keegan just shook his head and locked his gaze to yours.   
"Y/N, I know you think I'm some sort of villain here. I know you think it was me who attacked Mr. Fitzgerald, and that I have been plotting something evil since the moment you met me." He cleared his throat. "But, none of that is true. I have been trying to remain mysterious, yes. But, I couldn't lead anyone on to the entire reason why I'm here at Hogwarts. That would put them in great danger." You remained stilled, listening.  
"And, what reason is that?"  
"Will you believe me?"  
You shrugged, your expression cold. "Try me."  
"Y/N, it wasn't me to attacked Garth-"  
"But I saw you!" you interrupted, your voice echoing down the hall. Keegan just nodded.  
"I know you did. And when I heard you say that to Havendew, I knew that it wasn't you who attacked Mr. Fitzgerald either, but someone who looked like me." He paused for a moment, waiting for a rebuttal. But, you remained silent, waiting for the rest of his shitty explanation. "I was in my office with Mr. Ackles at the time of the attack, asking about the ins and outs of Quidditch. Being the Head of House, I wanted to know-"  
"I get it." You crossed your arms.  
"Right. What I'm getting at is, well, I wasn't in the corridor when Mr. Fitzgerald was attacked." You narrowed your gaze, both confused and distrusting.   
"Oh, yeah? Then who the bloody hell did I see in that corridor?" You took another step back. "You can't convince me that it wasn't you. I could see you so clearly!"  
Keegan shook his head. "But it wasn't me." His voice was calm and confident, throwing you off. "It was someone posing as me."   
Your eyes widened. "W-What?" You shook your head. "How could someone be posing as you?" Keegan sighed.  
"Polyjuice potion," a familiar voice growled from behind you. You turned to find Misha staring Keegan down. "Shredded Boomslang skin, fluxweed, knotgrass. I should have put it all together." He leaned against the doorframe. "You-or whoever it actually was-came to me asking for each of those ingredients, but never at once. I didn't put it together until now. They were for Polyjuice potion. And, by the looks of it, a large enough amount to last dozens of transformations."  
You stared between them, piecing together all of the information dancing around in your head. "So, it wasn't you who attacked Garth, and it wasn't you coming to ask Misha for supplies from his storeroom?" Keegan shook his head.  
"I have no need to use anything from Misha's storeroom. Potions were my strong suit while I was in school as well. I could come by those ingredients on my own." You nodded. You hated to admit it, but it was all starting to make sense. "I saw someone posing as me talking to Misha in front of his storeroom and have been investigating since. Quite honestly, I've been investigating something the entire time I've been here."  
"Investigating what? Under what authority?" you asked, your mind reeling. You were actually believing this creep.  
"That's where the longer part of the story begins." He gestured to Misha's office. "I can tell you all about it, but it may take a while. Maybe we should sit down-"  
"Answer me, Keegan. Who sent you?" you demanded. He simply lowered his head.  
"I'm here under direct order of the Ministry of Magic."


End file.
